442oonsorgfandomcom-20200217-history
UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League 2016/17
The 2016–17 UEFA Champions League is the 62nd season of Europe's premier club football tournament organised by UEFA, and the 25th season since it was renamed from the European Champion Clubs' Cup to the UEFA Champions League. The final was played between [[Old lady|'Juventus']] and [[Real Madrith|'Real Madrid']] at Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, Bales. It was the second time that both teams faced each other in the competition's decisive match, having previously met in the 1998 final. Real Madrid, the defending champions after defeating Atlético Madrid in the 2016 final, beat Juventus 4–1 to win a record-extending 12th title. With this victory, Real Madrid became the first team to successfully defend their title in the Champions League era, and the first to do so since AC Milan in 1990. The winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Champions League will qualify as the UEFA representative at the 2017 FIFA Club World Cup in the United Arab Emirates, and also earn the right to play against the winners of the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League Manchester United, in the 2017 UEFA Super Cup. Real Madrid are the defending champions. 2016–17 UEFA Champions League qualifying rounds In the qualifying rounds and the play-off round, teams were divided into seeded and unseeded teams based on their 2016 UEFA club coefficients, and then drawn into two-legged home-and-away ties with seeded teams host the second leg. Teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. First qualifying round The draws for the first and second qualifying rounds were held on 20 June 2016. The first legs were played on 28 June, and the second legs were played on 5 and 6 July 2016. Second qualifying round The first legs were played on 12 and 13 July, and the second legs were played on 19 and 20 July 2016. Third qualifying round The third qualifying round was split into two separate sections: Champions Route (for league champions) and League Route (for league non-champions). The losing teams in both sections entered the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League play-off round. The draw for the third qualifying round was held on 15 July 2016. The first legs were played on 26 and 27 July, and the second legs were played on 2 and 3 August 2016. Play-off round Main article: 2016–17 UEFA Champions League play-off round The play-off round was split into two separate sections: Champions Route (for league champions) and League Route (for league non-champions). The losing teams in both sections entered the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League group stage. The draw for the play-off round was held on 5 August 2016. The first legs were played on 16 and 17 August, and the second legs were played on 23 and 24 August 2016. Group stage Main article: 2016–17 UEFA Champions League group stage The draw for the group stage was held on 25 August 2016, at the Grimaldi Forum in Monaco. The 32 teams were drawn into eight groups of four, with the restriction that teams from the same association could not be drawn against each other. For the draw, the teams were seeded into four pots based on the following principles (introduced starting 2015–16 season): * Pot 1 contained the title holders and the champions of the top seven associations based on their 2015 UEFA country coefficients. * Pot 2, 3 and 4 contained the remaining teams, seeded based on their 2016 UEFA club coefficients. In each group, teams play against each other home-and-away in a round-robin format. The group winners and runners-up advance to the round of 16, while the third-placed teams enter the 2016–17 UEFA Europa League round of 32. The match days are 13–14 September, 27–28 September, 18–19 October, 1–2 November, 22–23 November, and 6–7 December 2016. The youth teams of the clubs that qualify for the group stage also play in the 2016–17 UEFA Youth League on the same matchdays, where they compete in the UEFA Champions League Path (the youth domestic champions of the top 32 associations compete in a separate Domestic Champions Path until the knockout phase). A total of 17 national associations are represented in the group stage. [[Leicester The Foxes|'Leicester City' and]] Rostov made their debut appearances in the group stage. Group A Source: UEFA (A); Advance to a further round; (E); Eliminated; (Q); Qualified to phase indicated. Group B Group C Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (Q) Qualified to the phase indicated. Group D Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (Q); qualified to phase indicated. Group E Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (Q) Qualified to phase indicated. Group F Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (Q) Qualified to phase indicated; (E) Eliminated. Group G Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (Q) Qualified to phase indicated Group H Source: UEFA (A) Advance to a further round; (E) Eliminated; (Q) Qualified to phase indicated. Key: (A) = Advances to further round (Q) = Qualified to phase indicated Knockout phase Main article: 2016–17 UEFA Champions League knockout phase In the knockout phase, teams play against each other over two legs on a home-and-away basis, except for the one-match final. The mechanism of the draws for each round is as follows: * In the draw for the round of 16, the eight group winners are seeded, and the eight group runners-up are unseeded. The seeded teams are drawn against the unseeded teams, with the seeded teams hosting the second leg. Teams from the same group or the same association cannot be drawn against each other. * In the draws for the quarter-finals onwards, there are no seedings, and teams from the same group or the same association can be drawn against each other. Qualified teams Round of 16 The draw for the round of 16 will be held on 12 December 2016. The first legs will be played on 14, 15, 21 and 22 February, and the second legs will be played on 7, 8, 14 and 15 March 2017. Quarter-finals The draw for the quarter-finals will be held on 17 March 2017. The first legs will be played on 11 and 12 April, and the second legs will be played on 18 and 19 April 2017. Semi-finals The draw for the semi-finals will be held on 21 April 2017. The first legs will played on 2 and 3 May, and the second legs will be played on 9 and 10 May 2017. Final Main article: 2017 UEFA Champions League Final The final will be played on 3 June 2017 at Millennium Stadium in Cardiff, Wales. The "home" team (for administrative purposes) will be determined by an additional draw held after the semi-final draw. Ranking of Scoreboards Category:Events Category:UOAFA Not Many Are Really Champions League Category:Champions League 2016/17